Food processing systems can receive material in a container for processing and use blades or other tools to stir or blend the material. For example, solid or at least partially fluid material can be blended into a product to be consumed by a user. However, it can be difficult to blend materials to a user's satisfaction without the user having to closely monitor the blend cycle and the processing of the material in the container. Although food processing systems can be automated, it can be difficult to properly blend heterogeneous materials and mixtures of materials while maintaining a high quality product to be consumed by a user.